Garden of Death
by Bonnie-is-here
Summary: Paige falls for someone but they could change the course of her future. my first story so go easy on me.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters please don't sue me.  
  
Authors notes: If you read this story please, give it a mark out of 10, e.g. 9/10 or whatever you think is appropriate.  
  
Please write your review in this style (your may use my guide if you would like to.): 1) Dear Blondie, I like/ dislike your story 'Garden of Death'. 2) I hope you will not/ will change some of the story/ all/none. 3) I give you a /10 (fill in your mark.) 4) I think/ do not think your story is good/bad.  
  
Thank you for taking time to read, or consider reading my story!   
  
= When the story moves on and the scene is of a different character(s).  
  
And a last note, this will not be my last story so keep looking for my different genre's and stories.  
  
Garden of Death!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The warm sun tickled the back of Paige Matthews neck, as she rolled onto her front smoothing out the first page, of the glossy magazine she was reading, for the 3rd time that morning. It was one of those cloudless summer days, the girls rarely experienced and the beauty of the great out doors that had lured the 3 sisters to Delores Park. A pair of squealing children ran past enjoying a game of tag, a pair of lovers walked slowly past hand in hand through the green grass. Paige pulled her sunglasses down from her dark hair and put them on the bridge of her nose. She lifted her head back to look at Phoebe and Cole. "Hey you guys do you want to get a..." Paige stopped short of what she was about to say when she saw what they were doing. Cole had a chocolate covered strawberry hovering half way over Phoebe's opened mouth. "Never mind" Paige rolled her big brown eyes at Phoebe who was giggling like a schoolgirl on a first date. 'I hope I'm never like that' Paige thought. "UH... you guys, we were ALL supposed to be trying to be a little less couply today," Piper said from the other side of the picnic blanket, glaring at the sickly sweet lovers. Leo raised his eyebrows in a questioning look at Piper. All 4 of them stared over at Paige their faces clouded with guilt. An embarrassed, irrational blush crept over Paige's usually white complexion. "Just because I haven't got a boyfriend and there is zero prospect of having one, doesn't mean you lot can tiptoe around me." Paige flicked a couple of pages in her magazine and forced herself to stare at the words, but not concentrating. It wasn't long ago that Paige was a normal only-child. Living a normal life as a social worker, blissfully ignorant to the evil lurking around her. But since then Phoebe and Piper had entered her life, bring along the responsibilities of being a charmed one and being a powerful witch. And it hadn't taken long for Paige to find out what her special powers were and how to work them. She learnt how to orb objects from one place to another in a shimmer of lights, and she could also disappear and then reappear in another place and few seconds later. Leo looked over at Paige's sad face. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" "Yeah. Know any Whitelighters you can set me up with, by any chance?" Paige asked sitting up. Everyone looked away and didn't meet her eyes. "Well, I" Leo began, but soon stopped one look at Piper's dangerously angry face. "Come on guys how else will I get a boyfriend, who understands my lifestyle?" Paige's wobbled and she had to bite her lip. Phoebe realised herself from Cole's protective arms to crawl across the blue and pink checked picnic blanket, to comfort Paige. Phoebe put her arms round Paige's shoulders and pulled her sister closer. ""Don't worry Paige, when the times right you will meet the most gorgeous man, these things happen we you least expect it. Honey just be positive." Phoebe smiled down at Paige. "Ok, I'm sure your right." "Anyway Piper, what's for lunch?" Paige said eyeing the packed hamper in front of her. "She's back!" Piper laughed un-packing the lunch. "We have... Chocolate chip cookies, pretzels, crackers, all flavour crisps, fruit, biscuits, strawberry cheesecakes and pancakes. How does that sound?  
  
"Great I'm starving." Phoebe said delving in to get the chocolate chip cookies. "You always make such good cookies, Piper, what's your secret?"  
  
By the time they had all arrived back at the manor, where all 3 sisters and their equals lived, Paige was in the better spirits, than she had been for ages. She managed to bump into a positively handsome man, back at the park. She and Phoebe had taken a quiet stroll through the park, spending some sisterly time together. Paige went to get an ice cream, Phoebe followed her younger sister in suit. As the two sisters made there way back to the picnic blanket, a Frisbee skimmed the edge of Paige's nose. A man in his early twenties can to reclaim it, apologising for the interruption. A young girl of about 14 came to say hello. The man's name was Micah, and the girl was his younger sister, Mia. After everyone introduced themselves, sorry and thankyous were said. Micah smiled at Paige, she felt a electric surge ran up her spine as she looked into his blue eyes. Phoebe said she was going back over to Piper and Leo. Paige stayed to talk to Micah. Paige was brought back to the present by the telephone ringing. She picked up the telephone. "Hello, who is it please?" Paige said a little shocked that she was just day dreaming, about those mesmerising eyes and drop dead smile. "Hello, can I speak to Paige Matthews please?" the person on the other side of the line replied. "Speaking, who is this?" Paige asked, she had a feeling she knew who it was. "It's me Micah, I was ringing to make sure you can still make it tonight, shall I pick you up at eight?  
  
Authors notes: so what have you thought, hope you liked it, please R/R  
  
Bonnie is here 


End file.
